


Nobody is really alone

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: May Parker isn't sure she's ready to deal with everything that was taken away after the Snap but she copes the best way she can. For those who remain.





	Nobody is really alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Avengers Infinity War

The first day skips her mind completely. There’s dust in the buildings corridors but nobody wants to clean it because it’s somebody’s family. Mr. Lee bags his wife’s dust and stares at the residue blowing away with the breeze till she drags him in to get him warm. There’s no time to think and that gives her no time to grieve.

She’s not an aunt on the first day and May survives.

The second day she wakes up and her phone alerts that the deadline for Peter’s fees is a week away. She puts the phone down and her pillow gets sodden till noon.

Nobody cries openly. It’s like nobody truly believes and she understands that. There is no proof of loss even when everything is done and dusted. There is nothing to process when you can’t see the process.

She almost wishes for a dead body on the third night and throws up in the bathroom, leaving the shower on till the sense of _wrong_ is numbed by the cold.

She’s lost people before. This should be easier to handle. She’s done it with Richard and Mary and Ben.

Peter’s shirt still stays balled up under her pillow and she decides to eat on the fourth day.

The oven is finicky and she’s trying to not throw the food to the ceiling in rage when the doorbell rings and -

May doesn’t move. She can’t, she can’t move if it’s - they’ve been informing the families if evidence is gathered and if they show her the bag or the clothes of her boy, her _child_ then she can’t -

The bell rings again and she bites back the bile, swallows the smell of ash and emptiness till she can make herself move to the front door.

The door moves almost in slow motion for her, her hand shaking on the handle but then it opens and she almost breaks because it’s Ned.

“I can’t stay at home,” he says, too quiet and eyes dull but afraid in a way no kid’s should, “Dad didn’t come back and Uncle Jo’s trying but - I don’t know what I’m doing, May.”

She sees him and almost sees Peter by his side because that’s how it always was, wasn’t it? Two peas in a pod, always having each other’s back. Except, now it isn’t because Peter isn’t here to have Ned’s back and May can’t do that. Can’t let that part of her boy be changed; he deserves to have things safe when he comes back.

“Come on,” she says, pulling the door wider open and urging him in, “come on, I’m gonna get something to eat, come on. You stay here, okay? You’re safe. I got you.”

Ned crushes her hand as she gets him in but she won’t give up because she’s still Aunt May. She’ll just be that to one of the kids till the other comes back to her.

She’s sure somebody would be holding her Peter safe till she can.


End file.
